Mente sã, corpo são
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Resposa ao desafio mensal (e de frases) de Novembro do grupo BeyWorld Fanfics e Cia. Kai puxa seus companheiros a terem um corpo são e uma mente ainda mais sã. Oneshot


Estavam todos prestes a cair de mortos. Estavam desidratados, a sede e a fome atacavam, e os músculos doridos em toda a parte. Estavam, por assim dizer, sem muito que comentar, apenas queriam parar, cair para o lado e descansar. Nem o problema de estarem numa zona rochosa, e de se caírem, não ser para um colchão de penas fofo, os incomodava.

O pior de todos era Tyson, que carregava-se a arrastar os pés, mal se mantendo em moção, os seus olhos estavam desfocados e a sua barriga grunhia a cada 30 segundos, ele murmurava, como um zumbi...as mesmas palavras repetidas para si mesmo mas transportadas pelo vento até Kai que ia à frente de todos, "Comida".

Ao contrário de Tyson, Kai ia à frente e mal soava, comparado com a sua infância, em que fizera exercícios de endurance mais pesados com metade dos músculos que tinha, isto não era nada, ele grunhiu, irritado com a maneira como todas andavam, por ai, atrás dele.

"Bando de preguiçosos" – Pensou ele para si, enquanto observava-os, apesar de isto fazer parte do seu plano de treino, ele tinha que admitir que uma pequena parte dele estava a apreciar ver os outros, particularmente Tyson, sofrer. – "Não fazem nada e depois perdem, mas ah! Não se eu o evitar!" – Kai continuou a andar, controlando a sua respiração, não se cansando de mais, isto era apenas o início.

- Kai... – Era Max que ousava desafiar as ordens do seu capitão de equipa, ele também cansado e prestes a cair, sentia a testa tão molhada como se tivesse mergulhado num lago, e o cabelo estava grudado à cabeça – "Por favor..."

Kai parou, deixando os outros pararem por sua própria vez, eles iam todos tão cansados (com exceção de Ray, que embora cansado ainda estava consciente do ambiente à volta), que demoraram a perceber a paragem. Todos caíram, ou deixaram-se escorregar para o chão.

- Vocês são uma desgraça! – Kai deixou alguma da sua irritação sair através de um lançar de Dranzer que perfurou uma das rochas perto e a cortou em duas. – Nem mesmo o Max consegue aguentar uma dúzia de quilómetros. Que raio de estamina é que vocês têm?

Tyson estava deitado no frio chão de rocha mal ouvindo o que se dizia, Kenny tinha os ombros doridos de carregar Dizzi na sua mochila, já que o portátil, todo equipado, pesava uma tonelada, Ray ouvia, boca aberta, a respirar profundamente, Max tinha a cabeça entre as pernas e ameaçava vomitar.

- Conhecem a expressão "No pain, no gain?". – Max acenou, apesar de ninguém o ver, era uma das expressões preferidas da sua mãe, "sem dor, sem valor", como seria traduzida. Todos os outros mexeram os ombros inseguros. – "Sem dor, sem valor", como é dito, significa que se vocês não continuam a puxar por vocês mesmos até ao limite, não melhoram! Agora! Avisei-vos, que íamos caminhar, disse-vos para racionarem a água, e as barritas energéticas, e o que fizeram? Comeram e beberam tudo na primeira meia hora!

Kai estava furioso com os seus colegas de equipa. Tyson ainda deitado fez a pergunta que todos tinham na mente e no entanto ninguém ousava dizer, mais para si mesmo, agarrado ao estomâgo, do que para Kai, que explodiu quando a ouviu:

- O que é que ter um bom físico tem a ver com Beyblade? Tem tudo a ver! Mente sã, corpo são, e isso aplica-se da outra maneira, se querem ter uma mente e conexão de campeões, não podem parar. Não Devia-te lembrar isso Tyson, pois não? Ou as constante derrotas não são suficientes?

Ele tinha dito as palavras mágicas Tyson levantou-se, indiferente para a fome, e preparou o lançador, Kai sorriu, ele não tinha hipótese.

Os dois piões embateram no ar antes do Dranzer de Kai tomar a vantagem.

- Porque se estás cansado ou não tens corpo para te concentrar – concluiu Kai, - O teu jogo sofre, e perdes em 30 segundos, para alguém como eu, ou mais, se estiveres a jogar com alguém fraco. Mas perdes.

Kai deixou as palavras passarem pela mente de todos os seus colegas antes de tomar o gole do seu cantil, ainda preservado, e ordenar que continuassem a andar.

Ninguém ousou questioná-lo de novo.


End file.
